


In Search of a Teacher

by saxgoddess25



Series: Bisexual Regina Mills Week 2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: A ficlet for day one of Tumblr's Bisexual Regina Mills Week.  The prompt was "Regina realizes she's bisexual."Set in the flashbacks of "Enter the Dragon," Regina goes off to find a teacher in Maleficent, finding just that and a little bit more.





	In Search of a Teacher

Maleficent was not at all what Regina expected. She’d walked her way up to the castle from that burning tree, expecting to find the powerful sorceress who had caused it, and what she’d found was…not. At first all she felt upon seeing her was awe, but it quickly turned to consternation, then frustration – though she tried her best to hide that, to be reasonable, encouraging.

“The Maleficent I read about, she would never just give up.”

Her heart skipped a beat as Maleficent rose from her chair and walked her back across the room, speaking of how in the past, she would have turned into a dragon and eaten her flesh. Why did that raise goosebumps and cause her stomach to do a flip flop? She didn’t even have a chance to figure that out before a hand grabbed her, pulling their faces close. Her heart was racing. They were so close that their foreheads nearly touched, and Regina found herself unable to look away from Maleficent’s mouth. She remained spellbound, fear and excitement roiling through her until she was pushed away, told to take her book and get out of the castle. Her further arguments fell on deaf ears, and at last she went, dejected.

It was going to be a long walk back to Leopold’s kingdom, a lot of time to think about what had just happened. She’d come to this place looking for a teacher, and all she’d found was disappointment.

Well, that wasn’t quite true.

For some reason she couldn’t stop thinking about Maleficent’s lips. They were right there, burned into her memory, but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why. She was still obsessing about it when the carriage pulled up, and she was forced to put it out of mind, at least for the time being.

 

They’d done it. She’d helped the dragon find her spark, and Mal had gotten her revenge. It was a heady feeling of triumph as they poofed back to Maleficent’s castle, laughing about how Aurora had been so defiant right before she’d fallen under the curse. Fat lot of good her confidence had done her. She wouldn’t be on the receiving end of true love’s kiss. Not anytime soon, at least. Maleficent had made sure of that.

“It really was inspired,” Regina said again, as she looked up into Maleficent’s eyes. They were clearer than she’d yet seen them, and she found herself getting lost for a moment.

“Thanks to you.” Fingers grazed her cheek, as they had before, and her breath caught. Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, or wishful thinking, but she thought she spotted a certain hunger lurking in Maleficent’s gaze. “What can I do to repay you, Little Queen?”

“I came here for you to teach me,” she replied, voice breathier than she would have liked

“Then teach you I shall.”

Regina’s heart was in her throat as she was led through the great hall, deeper into the castle. When they reached Maleficent’s bedchamber, she balked. “Wait.”

“Yes, Dear?”

Maleficent turned back to look at her, the weight of her gaze making her squirm. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she hadn’t experienced since Daniel, but at the same time, she was afraid for the first time since she’d embarked upon this quest. She shouldn’t be feeling this way for another woman. She could almost hear Mother’s voice in her head, warning her against “unnatural urges,” and shame warred with want.

When she didn’t answer right away, Maleficent’s gentle fingers lifted her chin. It was too intimate. They were too close. Maleficent’s touch was too warm. Despite all of that, she could only watch helplessly as Maleficent closed the gap and those lips she’d fantasized about were suddenly brushing her own. All of her insecurities were forgotten in an instant as she pulled Mal into a more insistent kiss, prompting a muffled laugh.

“Still want me to wait?” lips ghosted over her cheek, warm breath on her ear with the question.

“No,” she whispered. Regina’s emotions were still a jumble, but she knew she was too weak to fight this. There would be plenty of time to figure everything out later. Right now, she just wanted to feel.

Maleficent gave a slow, predatory smile. “Then let the lessons begin.”  

 

Later, when Rumple found her in the stables with Snow’s sleeping horse, he asked her how she’d returned so quickly. Regina wore a satisfied look as she answered, “On the back of a dragon, how else?”

 


End file.
